Talk:The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye
The museum I haven't been able to match up the exterior of the museum in this episode with those listed in New York. The tell tale sign should be that emblem above the entrance and the dome roof. The script doesn't name it specifically, just as 'City Museum.' So either we can keep researching or simply conclude this was a museum made up for the episode. Thoughts? Mrmichaelt 10:51, February 25, 2012 (UTC) :New York has a good 15 Museums just in Manhattan. This while one could try to guess this out, we lack even a shred of proof. Unless one of the Museums just so happens to be nearby the firehouse (I assume all the events happened very close to the build) we would have our hands tied anyways. Blackie came out in the sewers right next to the firehouse... and you wonder why people think they cause the ghosts. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:46, February 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct, all we have is the exterior architecture of the 'City Museum.' At first, I thought it was the Natural History Museum but the exteriors just don't match up. In the special features, they made it a point to strongly say they used photos of New York City as reference material. I don't know, this could be one of those special instances they just made it up. As I go along, I be paying attention to comparing museums just in case there is a match later on and they name it properly. Mrmichaelt 04:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Research and My Speculation Going mostly off of the trivia already given, I found a few things. One thing that is clear from the start, the story and the character Phillip Spade based The Maltese Falcon (1941 film) and character based on Sam Spade. All that is trivia already. Next the Egyptian side of things. The main known catalyst is King Todd which is King Tut, while this image is actually of Nefertiti, his Great Royal Wife of Pharaoh Akhenaten which is the father of King Tut. (Note I didn't say Nefertiti is the mother of King Tut, because it is unknown. Pharaoh Akhenaten had atleast 4 possible women to birth King Tut.) Then there is the Curse of the pharaohs. This was used in the movie The Mummy (1932 film). Oddly Boris Karloff starred in that as Imhotep. Boris Karloff was known to compete with Bela Lugosi for many roles. (I tried here, but the best I can say is the classic horror actors were mixed up.) Now after all this, The museum question that started this... Exhibitions of artifacts as noted as "Treasures of Tutankhamun" (King Tut) 1972–1981 which was noted to be set up by Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York City and also was a exhibit there from December 15, 1978 – April 15, 1979. That is the best I can throw at you. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 12:46, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :Interesting finds. ::But note the exhibit was originally in the mid-1940s not the 70s-80s. ::The UnknownCityMusuem.jpg still looks nothing like the Metropolitan Museum of Art which just appeared in the episode before it, "Moaning Stones" (both in DVD order and production # order). Mrmichaelt 03:41, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::Well there is a good chance that since they didn't say what the musuem was in the script, that the storyboard artist didn't know, so it ended up being different. In the actual episode and script no name was given to the Museum. Being that this was made during the syndicated run, (65 episodes... oh my) they didn't know. Also, note the dvd order was put together after airing. Airing order wise they are about a month apart. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:22, February 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::During the same season the Mayor changed design during the season. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:25, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'll keep this all in mind as I go along. Surprisingly, I'm only halfway through the RGB episodes. Thanks for posting all the research. Mrmichaelt 04:32, February 27, 2012 (UTC)